


Czarna herbata

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Love, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oneshot, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Czasem dławiła się tlenem, gdy spluwała spermą między jego wargi; mimo wszystko, Levi nie oponował.





	Czarna herbata

Lubili, gdy padał deszcz. Ona, bo uwielbiała taką pogodę, on – bo wyraz jej twarzy wprowadzał go w melancholię.  
Oboje nie wiedzieli, kiedy przestać wypatrywać kropel zza zaparowanego okna, nie stykając ramion na skórzanej kanapie. Byli odlegli od siebie, spijając czarną herbatę z kubków. Słodką i gorzką.  
Miała problemy z bliskością, on również nie wykazywał zainteresowania. Pedantyczność dzielonych metrażów już dawno przestała ją przytłaczać – znajdywała pewien spokój w rutynowym obserwowaniu sprzątającego Levia, czasem nawet pozwoliła ustom wygiąć się ku górze.  
Słabość goniła słabość, kiedy wydawał polecenia, syczał poirytowany lub odsuwał ramiona od ciepła jej dłoni. Teraz emanowały jedynie zimnem i już nie uciekały w jego stronę.  
Ale była też silna; nie wtedy, gdy otaczali się szarością ścian lub monotonnie szukali najmniejszego życia w mieszkaniu pozbawionym owadów, zwierząt, roślinności. Jedyne aktywne jednostki zajmowały rogi podłużnego mebla, ale czy na pewno oddychały?  
Czuła pewność, zamykając powieki; te chwile – przesuwając palcami po elastycznej skórze jego pleców, umiejscawiając opuszki na biodrach, ku pośladkom – miała coś, czego nie pozwalał chwycić na co dzień. Pobudzała dotąd uśpione zmysły i naruszała przestrzeń osobistą. Wyznaczała własne granice, mówiła _moje, tylko moje, nie ruszaj_. Czekała godzinami, tygodniami na podobne momenty, w których trakcie celebrowała każdą najmniejszą szansę posmakowania swojej własności.  
To bolało. W pewnym sensie, psychikę.  
Nigdy nie naruszał ustalonych zasad, posłuszny poleceniom przekazywanym przez pełne uwielbienia spojrzenia. Szalona, otumaniona intensywnością jego zapachu, błądziła dłońmi po mlecznej skórze, ustami znacząc każdy skrawek.  
Nie pozwalała się dotykać.  
Myśli zawsze uciekały w najciemniejsze zaułki wspomnień, gdzieś daleko; usypiały jej czujność, sprowadzały mgłę wilgoci na siatkówki, ale i tak – nie korzystał z szansy.  
Zatrważająco spokojny, sam otulał ciało w uśpieniu; mięśnie mu wiotczały, kiedy obserwował z dołu policzki czerwone i mokre od płaczu. Pojedyncze krople spotykały się z odkrytym torsem, nie oponował.  
Pukle włosów zostawiały poszczególne kosmyki na ciemnej pościeli; nie syczał, zamykał oczy i słuchał.  
Urywany oddech motał we wnętrzu czaszki Levia, zmuszając do mocniejszego zaciśnięcia powiek, wbicia paznokci pod jej łopatkami. Potrzebował tej desperacji, gorących łez na zmarzniętej skórze, niewyraźnego mamrotania swojego imienia i oddechu pachnącego herbatą. Dawał wszystko, co miał, byle tylko znalazła drogę do pośladków, masowała całą długość penisa, omotana uwielbieniem szukała drogi ku wargom.  
Wyschnięte usta były ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, mimo wszystko, robił, jak chciała. Byle tylko boleść z jej oczu nie znikła, zapał w głosie nie wygasł, a miękkie ciało twardo przylegało do jego mięśni brzucha, kiedy czyniła, ile mogła, wielbiąc każdy fragment obecnej chwili.  
Miała szaleństwo w spojrzeniu i smutek zdobiący twarz, wzbudzała w nim melancholię; nie oponował.  
To były krótkie, przepełnione życzliwością momenty. Nadrabiali wszystkie odstępy od siebie z rutynowej codzienności. On słuchał i wykonywał, odpływał w przyjemności, ona – chłonęła, co tylko była w stanie, satysfakcjonując się posiadaniem go w całości.  
Mogła gładzić włosy, całować po twarzy, przesuwać dłońmi wzdłuż ud. Klęczała między rozłożonymi nogami, urzeczywistniając każdy pomysł, który przyszedł do głowy.  
Nie miał nic przeciwko, dopóki z taką potrzebą szeptała „Levi”. Scalając ich w jedno, czuła się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, oddawała własny hołd jego wyrzeźbionej figurze. I dopóty patrzyła wyłącznie na niego, zbyt skupiona by zająć się czymkolwiek innym, ofiarowywała mu wszystko, co tylko posiadała, poświęcała się całkowicie, żądając w zamian jedynie obecności, to było w porządku.  
Levi lubił jej usta, brudne od kłamstw, które połykały. Smakowały jak jego ulubiona czarna herbata.


End file.
